hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoldyck Family
The Zoldyck Family (ゾルディック家(け), Zorudikku-ke) is considered to be, by far, the deadliest and most infamous group of assassins in the world. Background The Zoldyck family owns and lives at Kukuroo Mountain, a dormant volcano in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokea, which stands at 3,722 meters (approx. 12,211 feet). Their estate is surrounded by huge stone walls guarded by a giant dog named Mike and attendants highly skilled in martial arts. Only few people unrelated to the family have any idea what is within the estate. There are a lot of mysteries surrounding the Zoldyck family; a single photo of any of the members can be sold for millions.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39 Children in the family are trained from birth in the art of assassination, although each member of the family has the privilege to choose the specialty of their forte and liking as they grow up. For example, the oldest child Illumi seems to be a master of disguise; whereas the next oldest, Milluki, is a computer wizard and an expert hacker. In every generation, there appears to be a prodigy child whom would be named as their heir. Currently, the heir to the Zoldyck business is Killua, though he has stated that he has no desire to inherit his family's occupation. It is believed that each member of Zoldyck's family begun their training from their date of birth. The children are also allowed the use of weaponry (pins, bombs, yo-yos, and paper), which are also suited based on their Nen abilities. Members are allowed to use a special transmitter in their assassination business.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Due to their lack of public appearance, very few people know about their appearance and a single picture of a family member can worth millions of Jenny. They possess a unique set of talents: resistance to almost all types of poison, the ability to tolerate high amounts of electricity and pain, and immense strength (Killua was able to open a 16-ton door before receiving any form of Nen training). Even at a young age they are already capable fighters and assassins. For example, the third son Killua entered Heaven's Arena at age six and was able to reach the celebrated 200th floor at the age of eight.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 Another example is the youngest son Kalluto who was immediately accepted into the most notorious criminal gang, the Phantom Troupe, at the age of ten.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 The members of the family who have silver hair: Zeno, Silva, and Killua, are all Transmuters. While those with black hair: Kikyo, Illumi, Milluki, and Kalluto, are all Manipulators. Maha and Alluka are the only exceptions. Many of the Zoldyck abilities are associated with snakes and dragons, a seemingly revered symbol in their household. According to Illumi, it is against the family rule for members to kill each other. Estate Exterior The Zoldyck Family owns Kukuroo Mountain and its surrounding area. The property encompasses from the point of the Testing Gate, the dense jungle, all the way to the mountain. There seems to be a garden near the mansion, where Killua and Alluka used to play as children. A large playroom could also be seen in the premises of the estate.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 Butlers are provided with headquarters, large enough to be mistaken as the main residence itself. Zebro and Seaquant have a small cabin near the Testing Gate, while Canary has a post near the butlers' headquarters. Guayordomos.jpg|Butler's headquarters 23 - Zebro and Seaquant Headquarters.png|Zebro and Seaquant's headquarters 138 - Zoldyck Playroom.png|Playroom Interior Despite the lack of sources, it is rumored that the mansion is located at the peak of the mountain. Hitherto, only the interior of the main residence has been shown. The walls are made of stones, with few lamps lighting the way. There is an isolation room within the mansion, filled with chains and various items for torture. Silva's room is not much different; it is a spacious room with stone walls and floor, a couch and a single chair in the middle, a skeleton hanging on the right side, and a spot for Silva's enormous hound. Milluki's room is as spacious, although it is mostly occupied by three computers, some discarded junk food wrappers and empty soda bottles. A shelf on the corner houses his vast collection of anime figurines.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 Deep underground, Alluka's room is secluded from the rest of the members. Before one could reach her room, several metal doors must be unlocked. Their room is well-lit and painted with colorful flowers and skies. Communication device and surveillance camera are attached near the entrance. For leisure time, family members have a Japanese-style room. 138 - Zoldyck Interior.png|Hallway 24 - Zoldyck Isolation Room.png|Isolation room Killua and silva 2011.jpg|Silva's room Milluki's room 2011.jpg|Milluki's room 138 - Alluka's room.png|Alluka's room 138 - Zoldyck Family Room.png|Zoldyck family room Household Servants In order to live in the estate, they are in constant training everyday. Zoldyck butlers receive their training and education within the family's estate. They have a classroom, teacher, and instructors. Butlers are executed if they have lovers, inside or outside of the Zoldyck estate. They also use weighed objects daily to enhance their strengthHunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 40 like: #Slippers - 20 kg. or 44lbs. #Cups - 20 kg. or 44lbs. #Mop and Broom - 25 kg. or 55 lbs. #Water Bucket - 30 kg. or 66 lbs. #Suit - 50 kg.-100 kg. or 110 lbs.-220 lbs. The servants have no real value for the family rather than plain servitude, or they don't show further feelings openly. Despite of this many of the servants are fiercely loyal to the family and have a soft spot for them, even to the point of taking sides with one member of the family shall conflict between them arise. History At some point prior to the start of the series, Silva killed member #8 of the Phantom Troupe and fought their leader, Chrollo Lucilfer. The outcome of their fight is still unknown.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 99 They have also clearly killed many other high profile targets in order to develop such a vicious reputation. It can be assumed that they are all wanted criminals because of the group of blacklist hunters that attacked Kukuroo Mountain.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 Plot Hunter Exam arc Both Killua and Illumi (under the alias "Gittarackur") participate in the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 Nevertheless, Killua is shown to be uninterested in becoming a Hunter; he only enters to have some fun because he heard the exam was tough. Killua then befriends Gon and the others there. During the flight to Trick Tower, Killua tells Gon about his family. He says that the main activity of his family is assassination. They put a lot of pressure on him but he didn't want anyone to tell him what to do. Killua said that his mother lectured him while crying, subsequently he beat her up and his brother and ran away. He said that if he ever becomes a Hunter, the first thing he would do is to arrest all of his family presuming he would get a good reward.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 On the other hand Illumi entered the Hunter Exam in order to complete a contract. At the final round of the exam, Killua faces Illumi in a one on one fight. Killua was shocked upon seeing his brother showing up from nowhere.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 Illumi then eagerly talks about Killua's attack on their mother and brother. He also mentions that their Mother is proud yet confused as to why Killua ran away. She feared that Killua would like to become a Hunter so she sent Illumi over. Killua tells his brother that he never wanted to become a Hunter, which makes Illumi feel assured. Thereafter, Illumi starts to psychologically manipulate his younger brother by making him think that he is only a mere killer. He continues to tell Killua that he has neither passion nor desire. Killua replies that he does want something, to become friends with Gon. He doesn't want to kill anymore; he just wants to have fun like a normal kid. Yet, Illumi found it impossible. He is bothered by the fact that he and Gon are already friends, so he decides to kill Gon. As Illumi tries to leave the room, Killua freezes on the spot, clearly intimidated by his brother. The other examinees stand by the door so Illumi won't be able to kill Gon. Illumi then decides to defeat Killua first before killing Gon. Illumi approaches Killua and tries to touch him. The latter tenses more and tries to escape but Illumi threatens him that if he moves an inch, their match will begin. But if Killua doesn't fight him, Gon will surely die. Killua admits his defeat, to everyone's surprise. Illumi smiles at Killua and pats his shoulder. He claims that he never intended to kill Gon. He then instructs Killua that he should continue on following his orders. After that, Killua didn't do anything and distances himself from the others. And during the next match, Killua appears behind Bodoro and kills him, which led to Killua's disqualification. Gon confronts Illumi and demands him to apologize to Killua, but Illumi believes there is no reason for him to apologize. Gon grabs Illumi's hand and tightens his grip and tosses Illumi from his chair. Then he asks Illumi about Killua's location in order to bring him back. And when Illumi is about to do something to him, Gon retreated quickly. Later on, Gon once again approaches Illumi and kept on asking about Killua's whereabouts. Illumi finally reveals Killua's location which was in Kukuroo Mountain.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 Zoldyck Family arc Inside the Zoldyck estate, Kikyo and Kalluto meet with Gon's group. She informs them she overheard everything about Gon from Illumi. She also claims to have told Killua that his friends are in the domain about three weeks ago. She had come in order to deliver a message from Killua—he cannot see Gon and the others.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 Killua is seen inside an isolation chamber, his arms chained up. His older brother Milluki holds a whip and tortures him but to his annoyance, Killua simply sleeps him off. When he woke up, he playfully greets his brother, but Milluki only continues to hit him. Killua doesn't seem to be bothered so Milluki tries to call their mother so that she can order the servants to take Gon and the others out. Killua then breaks his arm free from one of the confinements and threatens Milluki that if he ever touches those three, he'll kill him. Their grandfather Zeno Zoldyck enters the room and tells Killua that he may leave. He also tells him that his father wants to see him in his room. After Killua left, Milluki asks Zeno why he is so tolerant to Killua's actions, thus making him rebel. Instead of answering, Zeno asks him about his thoughts on Killua's ability. He replies that Killua is the most gifted in the entire Zoldyck Family yet he is a failure for letting his emotions go first, to which Zeno agrees. Killua's father, Silva Zoldyck asks him about his "friends". Killua shrugs off and replies that he actually enjoys their company. He then wants Killua to come and tell stories about the Hunter Exam. Back to Gon, Kikyo has already introduced herself and Kalluto to them. Kikyo explains that Killua ran away from home after wounding her and his brother yet he regretted his actions and came back. Suddenly, she receives a call from Zeno that Killua is already out of the isolation room. She panics and excuses herself as she has another business. Kikyo then leaves with Kalluto who seemed to be glaring at Gon and his friends before catching up. Canary then wakes up and agrees to take them to the headquarters where they can make direct calls to the Zoldyck members. Kikyo is seen running through the forest and worries about Killua. Silva and Killua continue to talk. Then Silva asks him if he wants to see his friends again. He gives Killua permission to leave, but he has to promise that he will never betray his friends. Killua excitedly runs but is stopped short by his mother who claims that Gon had already left. Not convinced, Killua glares at her and tells her to get away from him. Kikyo is proud of him for doing such an act. Next, Kikyo confronts Silva for letting Killua go. He only assures her that Killua will come back someday, because Killua is his son. Killua finally arrives to the butler residence and greets Gon and the others. He tells them that they need to leave quickly to escape from his mother.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 Heaven's Arena arc After that, Killua went with Gon to the Heaven's Arena for the second time. He met there Wing who volunteered to teach Killua and Gon a technique called Nen. Killua was eager to master it as it was the secret technique Illumi used to surpass him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 46 Yorknew City arc When Killua and Gon find out about the existence of Greed Island, Killua reluctantly asks Milluki about further information. He gives Milluki a copy of a memory card in exchange. Due to his excitement, Milluki borrows 15 billion from his father in exchange for killing 15 people. He then leaves Kukuroo Mountain, a feat he last did when he was 10 years old.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 While Killua and his friends search for a way to earn money for Greed Island, they encounter the Phantom Troupe along the way. Gon and Killua are captured after their confrontation with Machi and Nobunaga. They were later brought to their headquarters. They learn of the Troupe's objective and their search of the chain-user. Killua figures it was Kurapika they are looking for.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 The Ten Mafia Dons later hire several Freelance Assassins after the death of the Shadow Beasts and their bodyguards. Among the hired assassins were the Zoldyck family's Zeno and Silva Zoldyck. The Zoldycks immediately make a good impression to the other assassins.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 When the last assassin was finally killed, Zeno uses his En to locate their target, Chrollo Lucilfer, leader of Phantom Troupe. They find out that the leader is in the basement.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 Chrollo fights off Zeno and Silva at the same time, with the former using a poisoned Ben's knife against Silva, but to no effect. Realizing Zeno's strength, Chrollo attempts to steal his abilities. Zeno keeps the Troupe leader at a distance, seeing through the latter's plan. He is then pinned on the wall by Zeno while attacking him continuously with punches. Silva throws two balls made of aura which explodes upon impact, causing everything around them to collapse. Before the Zoldycks can finish him off, Illumi calls Silva and asks if his client is still alive. When Chrollo's safety is confirmed, Illumi sends his message that the Ten Mafia Dons have been killed, with the help of Maha and Kalluto Zoldyck. The Zoldycks take their leave. Chrollo asks Zeno if they would have continued the fight, who would have won? Zeno confidently answers himself, but if Chrollo is actually trying to kill him, then that would have been a different matter. Later, Hisoka asks Illumi if the latter could do a job for him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Kalluto acts as a decoy in order to gain Franklin and Bonolenov's attention while Hisoka switches places with Illumi, who is disguised as Hisoka who goes out to battle Chrollo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116 Once Hisoka confirms that all is over, Illumi leaves the Spider's hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Greed Island arc Killua alongside Gon enters Greed IslandHunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 and meet Biscuit Krueger,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 137 a master and experienced teacher of Nen who trains them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 140 Later on, Killua exits the game in order to take the Hunter Exam for the second time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 He cruised through the exam by knocking out all the other applicants and obtains a Hunter License easily.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 148 During the time the Phantom Troupe was on Greed Island in search of an Exorcist, Kalluto appears again and is introduced this time as Hisoka's replacement. With the help of his abilities, the Troupe managed to find the exorcist, Abengane. While confronting one of the Bombers in combat, Killua shows off his Nen ability for the first time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 178 Chimera Ant arc Kalluto helps his Phantom Troupe comrades exterminate Chimera Ants lead by the self-proclaimed Queen Zazan whom invaded their home base Meteor City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 When the troupe enter the Chimera Ant base, Kalluto gets excited when he hears that whomever kills the Queen will become the de factor leader.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 While Kalluto is successful in taking out one of the Chimera Ants,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 he is completely shocked at Feitan's fighting skills as he faces against Zazan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 Kalluto, at first, thought he could rise to the number 2 spot in no time, but this thought is over turned when he sees Feitan fighting. Kalluto is last seen fleeing the base where the Chimera Ants have made there base in and later helping the other troupe members exterminate the once citizens of Meteor City turned into Chimera Ants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 Later, Zeno arrives in the Republic of East Gorteau and is hired by Netero to help him kill the Chimera Ant King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 262 However, after using his Nen technique Dragon Dive on the Meruem's Palace,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 264 he quits the job seeing as he harmed an innocent bystander,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 267 and when he quits, he states it is the closest feeling of death he's ever felt in his entire life just being near Meruem.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 268Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 271 Zeno leaves the castle with Cheetu annoying him to fight him so he could try out his new special move. Before Cheetu could show it off, he is crushed to death by Silva leaving behind a massive crater. Zeno and Silva proceed to leave East Gorteau on Zeno's dragon. He tells Silva that Killua removed Illumi's needle and that he had the most exciting experience, much to Silva's dismay.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 278 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Wanting to save Gon from his near death state,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 Killua goes back home the Zoldyck Estate and tells his father Silva he wants to see his younger sibling, Alluka. Silva initially refuses and warns Killua that Alluka is not a child, but a monster. Still, Killua manages to reassure his father, telling him that he can handle his younger sibling and that he is her brother. Silva accepts this and lets Killua go and see Alluka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 Killua convinces Alluka to join him, and he takes her to Gon's hospital, with Amane, Tsubone, Canary, and Gotoh as their chaperones.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 On the way, they are relentlessly pursued by Illumi who has joined forces with Hisoka. Illumi uses his Hatsu to manipulate citizens into obstructing Killua on his journey. Illumi orders Hisoka to take care of the butlers;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 he does so and murders Gotoh.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 327 Killua and Alluka arrive at an airport, to find that Canary and Amane have reached it first, and have reserved an airship for them. Killua orders them to reserve 5 more, and while they do it, he gets on one and escapes. He then tells Morel to send Hunters after Illumi. Morel manages to do so; getting Teradein Neutral, Bushidora Ambitious, and Loupe Highland to join his cause.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 328 Killua lands his airship and prepares to get into a car arranged by Hishita, only to find that Hishita was being manipulated by Illumi. The entire arrangement was an ambush, and Illumi reveals himself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Tsubone also appears, stating that she fell into Illumi's trap and that Kikyo was using her scope to watch the situation. Alluka asks for Tsubone's nail, something Tsubone complies to. Killua, now being able to wish, wishes for Alluka (now in her Nanika form) to heal Tsubone's hand. Illumi inquires whether Killua would actually risk his own life for Gon's. Because healing took a lot of energy, Alluka reverts to her usual form and sleeps. He threatens Illumi for referring to Alluka as a tool, and Illumi steps back, gladdened by the fact that Gon could be healed without harm to Killua. Meanwhile, Hisoka slips into the room of Teradein and kills him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 Killua finally arrives at the hospital where Gon is, which is guarded by several of the friends they made on their adventures.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 At Gon's hospital room, Alluka touches Gon's hand and heals him with so much energy, it could be felt in the Hunter Association building.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 After successfully healing Gon, Alluka falls asleep.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Illumi then appears, telling Killua that he would allow Alluka to have a minimum freedom provided he can control her. Killua wakes Alluka up and uses her Nanika form to teleport him back to the Zoldyck mansion. After this, Killua tells Nanika that it can no longer come, and to go away forever. After an argument, Killua yells at it, and Nanika complies. Alluka wakes up, angered by what happened, demanding that Killua accept Nanika should he accept her. Killua apologizes to both of them, accepting Nanika. Kikyo cancels the lookout order on Tsubone and Amane and lets Killua and Alluka free knowing that the Zoldyck can no longer control or exploit Alluka anymore.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 The two accompany Gon to the World Tree, and then part ways so that they can travel the world together.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 338 Family Tree Relationships Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Zoldyck family relationships from Chapter 326 Zoldyck family's correlation chart.png|Zoldyck family relationships from Episode 141 (2011) Zoldyck_family's_correlation_chart2.png|Zoldyck family chart (translated) Most of the family members have bizarre interactions and relationship with each others. * Maha is basically untouched for unknown reason. He never seem to interact others family members. * Zeno favors Killua the most amongst his grandchildren. He is supervisor to Gotoh and Canary and interacts with his son Silva only in business. * Silva has high hopes for Killua; he is in love with his wife Kikyo, and interacts with his eldest son Illumi and his father Zeno only in business. He wants to control Alluka, and he is supervisor to Tsubone and Amane. * Kikyo loves her husband Silva, her youngest sons Kalluto and Killua the most, although she is loved back only by the first two. She seems to favor Milluki the least. * Illumi interacts with his father Silva only in business. He also wants to control his younger brother Killua, despite Killua's want for freedom. * Milluki obeys both his father and grandfather. However, he did obey his mother for some extends but it is not absolute since he disobeys his mother's first command to shut up during Killua's torture. * Of all of the siblings, Milluki hates Killua the most and mostly respects Illumi. * Killua does not want Tsubone and Amane to interfere and wants to be free from Illumi. On the other hand, he trusts Gotoh and Canary, and loves his younger sister Alluka. He respects his father, and is annoyed by his mother. * Alluka loves Killua. * Kalluto loves his mother and envies his sibling, Alluka. * Gotoh and Canary trust their young master Killua, and are vigilant towards Tsubone and Amane. * Tsubone and Amane are loyal to Silva, responsible for Killua, and vigilant towards Gotoh and Canary. Their relationship with Alluka only depends on their orders. * The connection of Zzigg Zoldyck to the rest of the family members is still unknown. Trivia * In the 2004 Databook, Zoldyck is also spelled as "'Zaoldyeck'". Chapter 344, however, confirmed the correct spelling to be "'Zoldyck'", but instead of an "o", it used an unknown symbol, resembling a crossed circle (＋〇), which is identical to the "''ho" syllable in the Hunter × Hunter Alphabet. This would effectively result in a third possible spelling, "Zholdyck" or "Zaholdyeck". * The unknown symbol, being a simple coincidence or the indication of an inspiration/reference to part of the concept of this family, is similar to the crosshair-like symbol used by the real life Zodiac Killer in signing his correspondence. This connection is limitedly reinforced by: ** the slightly phonetic similarity between "Zodiac Killer (ゾディアック, Zodiakku)" and "Zoldyck Family (ゾルディック, Zorudikku)". ** the use of the mentioned symbol as a graphic substitute for an "o" in both names. In the Zodiac's case used in movie posters for example. ** the killer is seen/treated as one, but could be many since there are several suspects. In parallel the Zoldyck family is composed of many assassins. ** the fact that both show no fear of any kind of authority such as police or bounty hunters. ** their position among the most infamous murderers in their respective universes. * Like in the Japanese word game ''Shiritori'', the Zoldyck children's first names start with the ending letters (or ''kana'') of the last: Illu'mi' (イル'ミ') → Mi'llu'ki (ミ'''ルキ') → '''Ki'llu'a' (キ'''ルア') → '''A'llu'ka' (ア'''ルカ') → '''Ka'lluto (カルト). Furthermore, they all contain "llu (ル, ru)". * Zeno and Silva, two heads of the family, have white hair; Killua, the next heir to the business, also has that hair color. Coincidentally, they are all Transmuters. * The four dark-haired members of the family who are also confirmed Nen users are, on the other hand, Manipulators. It should also be noted that, just like Transmutation and Manipulation are at the opposites of the Nen chart, Killua gets along the worst, or anyway can empathize the least, with the Manipulators of his family. * Not all the dynamics of the family might be covered in the chart, perhaps because Killua is in the dark about them. For example, Kalluto admitted wanting to bring back a brother of his, but the chart shows no signs of attachment towards any of them. * Killua and Illumi are the only Hunters in the family. * Kalluto is the only family member to join the Phantom Troupe. * It is unknown how much a person or organization needs to pay for the service of the Zoldyck. Judging from their reputation, wealth and how Netero had to spend a lot of effort to arrange payment to Zeno and the Ten Dons only hires Zeno and Silva as the last resort against the Phantom Troupe, indicating that their service fee is extremely high. * Despite being labeled as criminals, none of the authorities in the world (even the Hunter Association) does anything about them due to their power and skill in Nen. Furthermore, governments and sometimes the Hunter Association need their help to deal with powerful threats like the Chimera Ants. As a result, the Zoldyck family‎ can be considered to hold tremendous power. However, this does not stop bounty hunters and hoodlums to come at their estate to kill them to gain fame and money rewards. References Site Polls es:Familia Zoldyck fr:Famille Zoldik pl:Rodzina Zoldyck pt:Família Zaoldyeck zh:揍敵客家族 Category:Group Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Zoldyck family employees Category:Assassins Category:Wanted Criminals